Let's Play a Love Game
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: It's Valenitne's day! The school is playing a game where the guys can't talk to the girls but the girls try to get them to crack. This year, the Guardians are playing, including Dimitri. What will Rose do? Rated T, no smut, but awkward parts to some!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey…I'm writing a Valentine's Day story. It's NOT all human so it will be different in real life, but I haven't had a boyfriend or a valentine since 2nd grade which was years ago. He was my boyfriend for two days. We didn't even dump each other! It's kind of sad because now he's dating my best friend! =|**

**So my romances in stories are not too realistic. I have to read other fanfics or just plain romance books to find something realistic enough. Please don't critic my story if it's not realistic! I'm begging you! Please review and you can give suggestions or things that I should change in the next or the current chapter, BUT NO YELLING AT ME in reviews. =)**

**Thanks!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

'_Ugh…pink, red, and white! Why does Valentine's Day have to be so GIRLY!' _I thought as I walked through the heart and color decorated hallways. The only thing I'd be looking forward to was getting the guys' hearts. Not kidding! On Valentine's Day, the guys have paper hearts with their names on them hanging around there necks with some string or yarn. Then the girls have to try to take them by talking to them. If the guys respond, the girls get the heart and they wear it around their necks until the day is done. The girl with the most hearts gets a kiss from every guy she took a heart from! Then they do whatever the hell they want to do with the heart.

I've won this contest a couple of times. I plan on winning this again!

I wore a black mini-shirt and a tight shirt that said _Daddy's Little Devil! _It showed off my big boobs perfectly!

"Hey Christian, Lissa's still getting ready do you want to go to the auditorium so we can get started on the heart game?" I asked as I walked by his bored stance against the wall.

"Yeah, whatever…" he said and he walked right next to me. I told him all the things to expect from Lissa and not to say a word. She liked hard to get.

"Kay thanks…he said and we walked into the auditorium. The girl and guys separated behind a red rope that stretched across the floor.

"Um…testing! Testing! Is this on? It is? oh! Well, good morning students! Is everyone here?" Alberta asked us.

"No! Lissa isn't!" I yelled. I planted a grin on my face.

"Alright, you can tell her what the rules are!" she said. I frowned a bit. I didn't play by rules.

"So this year, we are letting us Guardian guys to play with you. The Guardian girls aren't playing! I'd just be weird. But we want to see how well you can try to get the Guardians' hearts. The Guardian's who are playing are Guardian Alto," Alberta said and she read off a list. The last name shocked me, "and Guardian Belikov. The guys have been given their hearts, now go get them girls!"

"Good luck guys!" we all yelled. I was shocked to hear some yell back, so they lost.

"We won't need it!" the losers said.

"ALRIGHT! All you boys that yelled back are out!" Alberta said.

"Dang it!" some said and I was given two hearts some, others got one. But this was a good start.

* * *

><p>"ROSE did I miss it?" Lissa asked as she appeared in a tight tube top and a mini-skirt just like me.<p>

"Yeah, and guess what? The Guardian guys, including Dimitri, are playing too!" I screeched. Lissa smiled.

"I know who you're after!" she said to me.

"And I know who you're after!" I replied hiding the fact that I told him all her tricks.

"I'll see you at the finish line!" she said and we knuckle bumped before hugging.

"Don't screw anybody Rose…" she said over my shoulder.

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself!" I said with a grin. And I walked to bring guys to their certain doom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stan!" I said across the hall. He just looked up and didn't say a thing. I bet he was thinking '<em>It's Guardian Alto, you piece of shit.'<em>

I walked slowly, letting my heals echo in the empty hallway. He kept his eyes on me and kept silent. I stopped about two feet from him and knelt on my knees. He just kept on staring at me. I placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed it slowly. Then I licked my lips. I reached to unzip his zipper, and I knew he'd stop me.

"MISS HATHAWAY!" he screamed and I just stood up and smiled. Then I grabbed his heart from around his neck and placed it with my others which counted up to about five now.

"It's nothing personal, Stan…" I said as I blew I kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day!" and I walked away letting my heels click and leaving Stan wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you like the first chapter! I know it's kinda gross with Stan and I know that she had more hearts than in the Auditorium. This just means that she's on the move getting hearts in a seductive way! Thanks if you like it! Also, do you think I should have Rose go for Christian?<strong>

**~Katlover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the review I've been getting! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

As I walked to find another victim, I thought about how I got Stan. I shuddered at how I tried to pull down his zipper. _Wow I'm desperate!_ I thought. Turning the corner, I found Christian in the library with Lissa rambling on and on about annoying thing, trying to make him shut her up. Something I forgot to tell him about. When he saw me he smiled and said, "Hey, can you get her to-"

"NO!" I yelled but it was too late. He already spoke to me.

"ROSE YOU JERK!" Lissa yelled.

"It's not my fault! He just talked to me! I didn't say anything!" I tried to tell her but her face was as crimson the WSU Cougars' colors!

"I DON'T CARE! Hum…I WONDER WHAT IT'D BE LIKE IF I TOOK DIMITRI!" She said. Then she stopped. "I'll be back!"

"What? NO! I didn't mean to get Christian's!" I said. But she just ignored me and tried to find Dimitri. I turned to Christian.

"Sorry…" he apologized. "She was annoying the crap out of me!"

"Yeah…that's a new trick of hers…I'm guessing, unless I just forgot to tell you that one!" I said.

"Yeah you forgot…" he said. He took off the heart and put it with my other ones.

"That's six…I think I have the most so far…better pucker up, boy!" I teased. He just stared wide eyed.

"I'm just kidding!" I said.

"okay…" he said unsure. And I left to find Dimitri before Lissa did.

* * *

><p>I zapped myself into Lissa's head. <em>Okay she's in the Guardian's Wing! <em>I thought. I'll have to check the guys' dorm wing. I ran through the halls, I tripped from my heels a bit until I took them off. I then slipped from my somewhat sweaty feet. _EW!_ I ran into a door and almost tripped down the stairs.

"Wow…I suck…" I muttered. I looked in the hall to find a lot of the boys who lost.

"OKAY! Who knows where Dimitri is?" I asked. They pointed to the middle of the room. He was sitting reading a western. I looked at the end of the hall to find Lissa staring at him too. She looked at me and then to Dimitri. We both ran. But I was faster.

"ROSE, DON'T YOU DARE!" Lissa yelled.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANTHING TO CHRISTIAN!" I said, "HE SPOKE TO ME!" I tried to stop but my momentum was making me keep going. I tried not to hit him, but I just rammed into him. Everyone in the room gasped to find me injured on Dimitri.

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

"huh?" I asked as I tried to move but I think that I broke my ankle.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"maybe, I think I sprained my ankle though…" I said I tried to stand. Lisa supported me as I stood. I took one step on my right leg and I screamed out in pain.

"AHHH! I think I did more than sprain it…" I stuttered, trying to embrace the pain.

"Dimitri, you'll have to carry her to the clinic!" she said. I almost saw her wink. Dimitri said nothing, but he did pick me up and carry me. He carried me out of the hallway, and I clung to his neck.

"Thank you…" I said. He just stared ahead, ignoring me.

"Ahem!" I said. "I said thanks!" But he just sighed and kept walking. I decided to stay quiet the rest of the way.

"Miss Hathaway?" Dr. Olendzki said. "Of course you're the first one to get sent to me."

"Rose was trying to get to me before Lissa could. Rose couldn't stop and she thinks she broke her ankle," he told her.

"I see…" Dr. Olendzki said.

"COMRADE! YOU SPOKE! TO ME!" I said. I knew he didn't but I thought he might tell me that he was speaking to Dr. Olendzki and not me.

"Dr. Olendzki, can you tell Rose that I was speaking to you?" he asked.

"Damn it!" I said. Both looked at me. I just shrugged.

"Bring her in the back," she said. "But you'll have to stay with her. I can't have her alone here."

"YAY! It's Comrade-Roza bonding time!" I said. Dimitri pulled out his book and said nothing.

_Great this will be the longest and most DEPRESSING doctors appointment in my life… _I thought as Dimitri drowned himself in his book


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose's POV**

My mini-skirt skirt was now wrinkled after sitting in the x-ray room. It turns out, my ankle was broken.

"I wish you would say something…" I told Dimitri as he sat reading his book. He looked up, smiled and went on reading the western. I sighed.

"Well, Miss Hathaway, I believe that you'll be happy to know that you'll be on crutches for a couple months," said Dr. Olendzki as she checked her charts. I groaned.

"You'll be getting a cast and all too! What color?" she asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"I have…um, black, white, blue, pink, purple, red, yellow…" she started.

"So Yo have the rainbow, I'll have red," I snapped. But she just nodded and ran to get the supplies for the cast.

"You can be the first to sign!" I told Dimitri. He took out a black sharpie from his pocket.

"Of course! It's Mr. Prepared!" I mocked. He just chucked to himself, pointing at the book so I thought he was laughing at something in it. I knew he was laughing at me.

* * *

><p>"Alright! There we go! You cast is ready to be signed!" she said and she grabbed me some crutches and my own sharpie.<p>

"Thanks," I said and I tried out the crutches. They were at the perfect height. I walked over to Dimitri and I pointed at my cast. He wrote down an EXTREMELY long message for me. I could barely read it. It said.

_Roza~_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't talk to you. I wanted to ask you if you were okay. I wanted to say your welcome. I wanted to say I Love You, especially since today's Valentine's Day. I wanted to make love to you…_

_Yours truly,_

_D._

I gasped and I hugged him. I looked into his dark brown eyes and he stared into mine. He combed my hair with his fingers and I reached up and kissed him. He was shocked at first but he eventually was in control. It started out slow, but it slowly became more intense.

"Ahem!" Dr. Olendzki said as she tapped her foot.

"You won't say anything, right?" I asked. She hesitated. Then she zipped her lips and threw away and invisible key.

"Thanks…" I say and I turn to Dimitri.

"So how have you two been sexually?" Dr. Olendzki asked us with a huge grin on her lips.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"Hey I never knew we were taking couples counseling!" I said. We laughed and thanked Dr. Olendzki.

"I love you…" I told Dimitri.

"I love you too!" he replied. I reached around his neck and removed the heart.

"It was always yours!" he told me and helped me with my crutches up the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there will be more! This is ONLY the beginning! <strong>

**Thank you all who have been reviewing!**

**~Katlover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's POV**

"I wonder if I won…" I said as I sat on my bed with Dimitri next to me. I processed this in my mind. Oh great, I'll be kissing Christian if I win!

"If you do, I'll try not to feel jealous of you kissing the others…" Dimitri purred to me as his hands stroked my hair.

"Oh…I know you will be…" I said back to him and I pecked him on the lips. He smiled and carried me, bridal style, to the shower. He stripped me of my garments and I stripped him of his. As he started the water, I untied my hair and removed my giant hoops. I wiped off my eyeliner and mascara so it wouldn't run. As soon as it was warm we hopped in and soaped each other up and rinsed in the warm relaxing water. As we finished, he held a towel to dry me in.

"How nice of you, comrade!" I told him. "Now can you grab my dress in the closet for me as I dry off?" I puppy eyed him.

"For you…" he smiled and walked out of the bathroom. I took the towel and wiped off as much water as I could. Dimitri held the dress on the doorway and I thanked him. I shoed him away and I got ready.

My dress was knee length, black, sparkly, low neck line, and was tied at the back. I applied my mascara and eyeliner and finished it off with some dark eye shadow. I glossed my lips and exited the bathroom to be desired by hungry eyes.

"Roza you are beautiful…" he whispered into my ear and I held my hands around his neck. "Be sure to look disgusted while kissing Stan and I…" a smile formed on his lips.

"You knew I got Stan's heart?" I asked.

"Yeah, you almost pulled down his zipper?" he asked. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, a girl's got to do, what a girl's got to do!" I said as I held in a cry for help from this embarrassment. He embraced my waist and I tsked him.

"That, my love is for later…" I said and I grabbed my heels. I chose some silver straps. I also grabbed my ten different hearts. Not the first necklace I'd wear with this dress.

"Let's go…" I said and we headed out of the dorm and into the dark field toward the gym. If I'd reacted to the glowing red eyes sooner, or moment I saw them, I'd might have been able to escape from there grasp and gone into Dimitri's warm embrace…

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Rose did get captured by Strigoi. Hope you liked that small explanatory chapter!<strong>

**~Katlover101 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimitri's POV**

I opened my eyes as the sunlight pounded on me. I felt pain on the back of my neck and head.

"What the?" I wondered. _Why was I here? _And then it hit me.

Rose.

I jumped up, ignoring my ankle, which was apparently sprained, and sprinted to the Guardians' building. My feet echoed in the empty halls. I passed a clock, so I stopped, retraced my steps and stared. It was 8 in the morning, four hours past the party in the hall. I started to run faster. I climbed the stairs faster than I normally do. I opened the door. All the guardians jerked forward from my entrance.

"Dimitri? Where were you last night?" Stan asked. I saw his eyes flick to my head and them my neck. He saw my bite marks.

"They…they broke in, somehow and they…they took Rose!" I stammered. Stan rushed out of the door to wake up the other guardians. He told me to wake Adrian up so he could visit her dreams. I ran to the boys' wing.

"ADRIAN!" I yelled in his room. He jerked forward like the guardians had and stared. He studied my frightened face. I think he even read my thoughts since all he said was, "Rose…" I nodded.

"Strigoi took her…" I said. He took this in and was doing better than myself. I felt a surge of rage throughout my body, killing me from the inside. Adrian meditated his thoughts and focused on Rose. He held out his hand for me to grab. I stared.

"Lissa and I just learned how to let other people into the dreams!" He explained. I took his hand and sat down. I felt a light warming tingle jolt through me and I saw myself, Adrian and Rose in an adorable strapless red dress all sitting on the bed of the cabin.

"Adrian! Don't dress me like this!" she said and glared through her bloodshot eyes.

"I didn't, I let him decide!" I hadn't even known that I had her dressed like that.

"DIMITRI!" she yelled in surprise. She hadn't known I was there. She got up and hugged me.

"Oh Roza…just letting you know, you can change the clothes if you want…" I said. She just nodded and her clothes turned to warm pajama pants and a long-sleeve shirt.

"Where are you? What's happened?" I asked. She began to sniffle a bit. The next question brought her into sobs. "What have they done to you?"

"They've raped me!" she said and I held her in my arms. She cried on my chest. I pushed back her hair to find fresh bite marks.

"They want me to change…" she explained. "Every day I object, they abuse me, and end up raping me!" she said.

"It's okay, Rose…" Adrian said and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I have an idea…" she said, "Seattle, Washington. I'm in a skyscraper luxury hotel…"

"You're in Seattle again?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh Roza…" I held her for a brief moment, until Adrian coughed.

"What?" I asked, "Do we have to go?"

"No…there's something you guys might want to know…" he stared at Rose's stomach.

"What?" I thought I knew but I wanted him to say it to our face. To say it to MY face…

"Rose is pregnant…" he told us.

"Oh my god, those BASTARDS!" she complained.

"It's okay…" I assured her.

"It's not them." Rose and I looked up.

"It's been two months…" he told us.

"What?" she looked confused. I know I was. "But that would mean…"

"What does it mean, Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Baby, my Dimitri…it's yours…"

* * *

><p><strong>OH! 2 cliffhangers. I'm sorry. I've read so many fanfics where they think it's a strigoi's but it's not. I have something special for this one though!<strong>

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!  
><strong>

**~Katlover101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimitri's POV**

"But that's impossible!" I shouted. Rose just sighed and wondered what was going to happen.

"I don't know how either…" she told me while holding me. I grabbed a tissue that had popped up in the dream and I tried to wipe off the blood. Un-surprised, I figured out if couldn't. Instead I gave it to her to blow her nose. She shook her head.

"I can't believe that my fall didn't hurt it!" she said.

"What I can't believe is that Dr. Olendzki didn't notice it while doing the tests!" I said. Adrian stood up from the bed.

"I'm afraid we must go…" he said. Rose just hugged onto me tighter.

"Roza baby…you have to go now…" I brushed my hand through her soft hair and she shook her head again.

"I don't what to lose you…" Rose replied and she clutched to my shirt.

"We'll find you, I promise!" I assured her. She nodded and looked up. I kissed her forehead before letting go.

"I love you…" she said and I woke to find myself in Adrian's bed. We rose at the same time, both of us groaning.

"Thanks…" I told Adrian. I rubbed my eyes and turned to him. He was already passed out. I searched the dorm for a clock and I found out that it was 10 o'clock. We'd been with Rose for about two hours. I left the dorm. I thought about saving Rose in Seattle again. When I entered the Guardian's wing, I was stared at by every guardian. I nodded at them and headed to the main office.

"Well?" Stan asked.

"She said she was in Seattle and in a luxury hotel. She's also being raped and they want her to change…" I reported. "And she pregnant." Stan and Alberta stared at me with wide eyes.

"Do you know who's?" Alberta asked.

"Um…yeah…" I stared at the floor. "Mine…"

"Dimitri!" they both yelled. I stared up at them. The looked horrified.

"She's only seventeen!" Stan said, shaking his head with disappointment.

"But we love each other!" I told them. I told them about how I wrote the long letter on her cast and how I told her that I loved her. She had said it too.

"WE'LL WORRY ABOUT THIS LATER!" Stan yelled. "We need to get to Seattle!"

"Well, THAN LET'S GO!" I yelled. We packed up our stuff and began to assign cars. We walked down to the garage and began to seat up, until we began to drive. I sat in shotgun while Alberta drove. Stan sat in the back with some other guardians. It took four, sixteen-passenger vans and twelve hours to get there. We stopped many times along the way. Since it was now night, and all the students were awake, we had to leave some of the guardians behind and watch over there free day. We finally got to Seattle. Everyone, except Alberta, the other drivers, and I, slept. I was on attack mode.

* * *

><p>We stopped at different hotels, asking if any red ringed eyed visitors stopped in. It took all day. None of the managers said they'd ever seen red ringed people. I even told them that someone's life was on the line, but they still denied it.<p>

"This is a piece of…Ugh!" I screamed outside the vans. All the guardians stared at me with pity. I think that some of them were clueless about me and Rose.

"How long will this take?" Alberta asked. She paced back and forth. Stan leaned against the van. They stared at me.

"I don't think Rose will be able to stand them beating her and…for a week at most. This might take longer than that… but I believe that she's the strongest girl in the world. She takes after her mother…" I admitted. I opened the van to grab some water bottles. I tossed them to the guardians who wanted one. I gulped down two.

"We've checked every hotel in Seattle. What about Tacoma?" Stan asked. We nodded and packed up the car. We headed south. Hopefully to find my Roza once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I'm super tired, so I'm sorry about not updating or giving this a lot of details. I'll try to make the next chapters better.<strong>

**~Katlover101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose's POV**

I lay in the bed with a blond strigoi named Chris lying next to me. He stroked my hair while I felt uncomfortable. I didn't know what do you.

"Are you ready to change?" he asks. I shake my head. I look at his face. I see him calm, which is a first. I looked at him. "Isn't Portland amazing?" he asked. He pulled back the curtains, blinding me with the light reflecting off the skyscrapers. _Portland…_? He began to laugh hysterically. I looked confused.

"I assume we're not in Portland?" I guessed. He looked at me and smile.

"No…We're in Washington though…" he confessed. I look at him. _But not in Seattle, since Dimitri would have already found me by now. _

"What about Seattle?" I ask, although knowing his answer.

"Nope… stop guessing," He commands and he walks to the bed and begins to kiss me. I struggle under his grasp but he moves from my neck. His breath is cold, just like his skin and I feel his lips brush against my vain. His breathing changes and I feel the sharpness of his fangs. My heart almost stops. I gasp in pain as he pierces the skin, but I'm soon relaxed, feeling drugged. He rests me on the bed and I'm soon asleep. I don't dream. Nothing from Adrian. I don't even think of Dimitri. All I can think of is the pleasure of Chris's bite.

When I wake up, I see Chris sitting in the chair talking to other strigoi. I close my eyes before he can notice that I'm awake and I listen to them.

"I told her we're in Washington." Chris says smoothly. I hear his companions groan.

"Why did you do that?" the one I think named Brad asked.

"I lied to her saying that we were in Portland. But then I laughed from the look on her face. She said that we probably weren't in Portland and that's when I said we were in Washington. Then she asked if we were in Seattle. I say no. If she figures out we're in Tacoma, We'll be ruined!" He says. _So we're in Tacoma! _

"Why would we be ruined?" Brad asked again.

"A spirit Moroi name Adrian speaks to her in her dreams…" a deep voice says. I didn't know who he was.

"How do you know this?" Chris asks.

"I used to be spirit. I was driven mad. And two nights ago, she was mumbling the conversation with her and Adrian. I caught another name, but I couldn't hear it completely…" The strigoi said again.

"So do we move?" Brad asks Chris.

"No. If we find her talking to Adrian, we'll wake her up, rape her again, and then move. I swear, if she isn't pregnant by now, I don't know why!" Chris said.

"She is…" The strigoi says. _Crap, they know._

"She is?" Brad asks. The man doesn't answer. All I hear are footsteps walking toward the door. It squeaks and then slams. I pretend to jerk awake.

"What's going on?" I ask convincingly stupid.

"My friend left." Chris said and I try to look relaxed.

"I thought a bomb exploded!" I tell him. He laughed a bit and then shooed Brad away. I looked at him with intent and he smiled more.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked. I nodded slowly. _Wow! Nice Strigoi! Except for the fact that he keeps raping me and bites me every hour!_

"What would you like?" he asked. He listed off different things.

"- Eggs, pancakes, waffles, fruit, cereal-" He listed.

"Can I get pancakes?" I ask innocently. He smiles.

"Chocolate chip?" he asks. I smile and nod. Then I feel how hungry my stomach is. I help him flip the pancakes and I see him smile even more every time one hits the ceiling or falls to the ground. After we cook enough, he gives me some syrup and chocolate milk. I thank him and enjoy the delicious pancakes. He came behind me and hugged me. I was shocked. I looked fearfully into his eyes, expecting red rings, but I couldn't find any. I looked at his smiling mouth. No fangs. I looked away at my food. _Dang, I should have asked for bacon. _I think. As I look back, His eyes have a reddish tint that come to a red ring and his fangs reappear. _That's odd…am I changing him? With my emotions for him? _I look at him with his blond hair ruffled up. His blue eyes sparkled with no life within the red rings that make him look hurt and disappointed. Another question came up.

_Was I falling for him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! What's going to happen? By the way, inspired by 'Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov''s story <span>he changing back and it's the baby's doing. <span>I liked it and I didn't know what else to write about. She's a great author! But only if you like M rated stories. Check her out if you don't care.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took forever!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME MORE IDEAS! :) Thank you! - PLease read! this line! :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~Katlover101<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose's POV**

I fell into a dream that night. I dreamt of Chris and I.

_We were running in the park, laughing and shoving each other, racing each other. I looked at his eyes. Eyes that were no longer red ringed. He smiled and I saw no fangs. A squeal caught my attention and a little girl, no older than four, ran toward us. Chris ran to the child, lifted her up and spun her in the air. He turned to face me and smiled. I was smiling back. I walked over to him and kissed him and the little girl. A glimpse of gold caught my eye as the sun reflected off the golden band over his left ring finger. _

'Are we married?' I thought to myself and I snapped out of the dream. 'What was I thinking? Why would I marry him? What about Dimitri!'

I tried to think of Dimitri this time.

_I walked into his apartment hoping he was home._

"_Dimitri!" I called to him. My footsteps echoed in the hallway._

"_Yes…" He said back with his voice as cold as stone._

"_Where are you?" I asked. I continued to walk down the hall._

"_In the bedroom, my love…" I proceeded to the bedroom. I saw him staring out of the window toward the city lights._

"_Dimitri?" I asked, hoping he would notice me staring. He turned. My heart skipped a beat if fright as I stared into his eyes. His red ringed eyes. His smile made me scream. Fangs…_

I woke up to Chris shaking me.

"Rose!" He called. I looked into his brown eyes. His compassionate filled eyes. "It was only a nightmare…"

I felt tears drip from my cheeks. He kept assuring me that all was okay. Eventually I calmed down. I looked up at his face. He smiled down, no fangs. I looked into his eyes. No red rings. Only brown. That when what I did shocked me. I kissed him. It took him by surprise, but he eventually was taking control. It began to get more and more intense, until the door bashed open. There I was in Chris's arms with Dimitri, Stan, Alberta, and the other guardians, staring at me.

"Roza…" Dimitri looked at me. His gaze then turned to Chris. "You BASTARD!" Dimitri charged, stake at hand. I gasped as Chris ran from my arms and dodged the blow. Dimitri rushed to my side and held me in his arms. That's when Chris pounced.

"Stay away from her!" Chris yelled. He jumped on Dimitri's back and began to lean back, causing Dimitri to move away.

"Dimitri!" Alberta yelled.

"Get Rose!" He commanded back. They tried to get to me, but Chris was faster. He lurched himself me and the guardians.

"Leave her be…" he warned. Alberta and Stan stopped and stared. The other guardians left. Dimitri glared. "I won't harm her."

"And why should we believe you?" Dimitri snarled.

"Because… I'm telling you that you should." I stand up and walk in front of Chris.

"ROZA!" Dimitri yells.

"What?" I yell back. "What do you want?"

"I want you in my arms. I love you…" Dimitri replies.

"As do I, but I love Chris too. And I'll show you why…" I say. Dimitri looses his control. He charged forward and began to rip me away from Chris but Alberta and Stan hold him off.

"How could you love _Him? _That _Creature! _That _MONSTER_!" Dimitri yells.

"Because he not anymore…" I say calmly.

"Yes I am! I'm a strigoi!" Chris says.

"No you aren't…" I reply and I turn to look him in the eyes. His brown eyes.

"Go on." Alberta commands. I turn back to Alberta.

"Look at his eyes…and, Chris open up your mouth. Do you see fangs?" I ask. Dimitri, Alberta, and Stan look at him.

"No…" they reply. Chris turns to me.

"What? But your neck?" he asks. He brushes back my hair to show the two holes surrounded by dried blood.

"Here's a mirror!" I give him a mirror. He stared into it. His hands shake and the mirror drops and shatters at my feet.

"How?" he asks.

"I first noticed when you made me breakfast yesterday…your eyes had no red rings. And you had no fangs. But then I looked away and they were back. When you comforted me when I was screaming about the nightmare, I felt something. You had no red rings then either. And that's why I kissed you. That's when you became a dhampir again!" I smiled at him.

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Dimitri yelled, changing the subject.

"But why would you make him change?" Stan asked, ignoring Dimitri's outburst.

"I have no idea…maybe it was with me being shadow kissed or maybe since I absorb Lissa's spirit, I just…I don't know…"

"What was the nightmare?" Dimitri asked.

"When I had two dreams. The first, I was married to Chris. I snapped out of the dream on purpose and I dreamt of you. In the dream, you were a strigoi and then I woke up screaming…" I said. Dimitri relaxed and glared at me. "I'm so sorry Dimitri…" But he just turned away and left. I felt more tears. And I sat on the bed. Chris comforted me.

"I'd go check on him…" Chris told Alberta and Stan, but they remained stationary.

"Do as he says…" I tell them and the nodded and walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Rose…" Chris tells me.

"It's okay."

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you love me?"

"I- "

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger! And short chapter!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Katlover101**


	9. Chapter 9

**You probably hated the last chapter, but it all leads up to this one! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"I—" I stared at Chris. His eyes stared into my soul, searching for my answer.

"What?" he asked, apparently waiting.

"I think…um, okay listen. You are a great guy. A guy anyone would love. But, I don't, ugh. I like you, but I love Dimitri." I finally say. I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"But you—you said you loved me, earlier?" he persisted.

"I do! I do… but I love you like you're my long lost brother or my best friend, but not a lover! I have Dimitri for that. He's nice, kind, sweet, and he went and smashed down that frickin' door just to help me from 'said' trouble." I explain.

"I'm guessing that I am the 'said' trouble." Chris says and he gets off the bed.

"I wouldn't say that, but to him…yeah." I reply.

"You might want to go find you boyfriend then, before he leaves you…not just physically" Chris said before clutching a gun and running out the door.

"CHRIS!" I yell after him. I hurdle over the broken door and slam into the wall. I then run down the hallway. I hear the elevator ding and I try to catch it, but once I get there, it's close and on its way down. I run for the stairs. I try to be careful on the step while my feet echo with each step I take. Once I reach the bottom, I see Dimitri sitting in the lobby with Stan and Alberta by his side. I race over to him. Once he turns his head and sees me racing, I see his spirits lift up and I see a faint smile. I hear a ding behind me. Slowly, Chris walks out with his gun. When he saw me running, he smiles a bit and points the gun up at me or Dimitri, I can't tell.

"DIMITRI, WATCH OUT!" I yell, but I trip. Dimitri looks behind me and sees Chris.

"What did you say to him?" Dimitri asks as he picks me up from the floor.

"Tell you later, but right now, let's avoid getting killed!" I yell and we start running toward the main entrance. The managers are yelling now and are calling for security. _'How stupid are they?'_ I think to myself. I keep running as I hear the first shot. It bounces off a piece of metal by the door, just inches from my head.

"Run faster!" Dimitri yells, however, my legs are protesting.

"I—I can't!" I yell and I can feel myself staring to slow down. Second shot. Breaks the glass.

"Just a bit farther!" Dmitri encourages. My throat is parched from breathing as hard as I was. My heart was beating a million beats per second. Adrenalin slowly left my body. My legs were sore.

"I'm sorry… but" I cough. "I can't run any faster!"

"That's not good enough…" Dimitri slows and picks me up. I squeal, being very surprised. Then I wonder.

"Where's Alberta and Stan gone to?" I ask. Dimitri was breathing hard and was panting.

"They…went back…to the car…once…they saw…you…running! Didn't…you see…them?" he asked.

"No, I was focused on you!" I said I looked at his face. A smile appeared.

Third Shot. Bull's eye.

"DIMITRI!" I yell as he falls to the ground. I untangle myself from his arms and I fall to the ground and Dimitri falls beside me. I scurry out of the way so I'm not crushed. As he falls to the ground, I see the blood had already begun to stain his shirt. Alberta and Stan came running. I looked into the hotel and I glare at the triumphant Chris.

"WHY!" I scream as tears streamed down my face. His smile began to fade. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"I thought you'd leave me…" Chris said and pointed his gun at the body at my knees.

"That's NO excuse…why did you KILL HIM?" I yell. I look into his eyes. His red ringed eyes.

"You are a monster…not just a strigoi!" I scream.

"But you said I wasn't?" he said.

"I did. But you are again. Feel those fangs with your tongue!" I reply. Alberta and stand finally get here.

"Call nine-one-one!" Alberta commands Stan. She turns to me. "Get away from him…"

"Not yet." I tell her. I look at Dimitri's still and quiet but alive body. "How could you…? How could you steel my life away?" I stand up slowly, hiding Dimitri's stake.

"I loved you…" Chris said. I walked to him.

"And I loved you, but not anymore!" I drove the stake in his chest while he was off guard. It pained me to see him suffer, but I had to do this. Using all of the strength I had left in my, I shoved the stake past his ribcage and into his heart. I watched his soulless being drain from his eyes. Tears left my eyes, once more this late night. As Chris slumped to the ground, I walked over to Dimitri, who was now surrounded by paramedics. I don't think they saw me kill him, since I was around the corner, but they probably heard it. I walked to Dimitri and I laid my hand on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Roza…" he murmured.

"I'm right here, and Chris is gone…" I tell him. A smile is on his lips and he looks up at me.

"I'm sorry I was jealous…" he confessed. I look at him, dumbfounded.

"You were jealous?" I asked.

"Yeah…I know you love me though…" he said quietly.

"Always…" I whispered.

"Ma'am? We have to take him to the hospital. Would you like to accompany him in the Ambulance?" One of the paramedics asked me. I nodded slowly. I helped them get Dimitri into the van and I sat right next to him. He closed his eyes while I held onto his hand. The sirens blared and I could see the lights reflect off the streets through the window.

_Chris is in my heart, but Dimitri owns mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I got many negative comments about my last chapter, but you must know that love between Rose and Dimitri reins supreme! DxR! :) <strong>

**I know this had a huge and fast change, but now that Chris is gone, there is more Rose and Dimitri! **

**Hope you liked this better than the last one!**

**~Katlover101 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose's POV**

I looked around the waiting room with Stan and Alberta.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I ask Alberta.

"He has a strong spirit, I'm sure he'll pull though," she replied and gave me a small smile, although it didn't help diminish the guilt I was feeling in my heart. He loved me and still does, even though he caught me kissing Chris. A nurse walked out of a pair of swinging doors and looked around the room for someone. When her eyes locked with mine, she strolled over.

"Ma'am? My patient, um, a Mr. Dimitri Belikov, would like to see you," she said sweetly and smiled. I looked longingly at Stan and Alberta and the propelled me forward. I set down the jacket that had kept me warm and followed the waiting nurse into the back. As we strolled by many rooms, I heard beeping, yelling, babies crying, and sometimes silence. I looked at the doctors walking by and their offices. One read _Gregory House, M.D_. **(I love the show ****House! ****It's awesome!) **We kept on walking, me at her heel, until she stopped at a room.

"He's in here…" she said and she opened the door. I walked into the room and looked at Dimitri, who was sprawled out over the metal bed and had numerous needles and tubes in his arms. I winced at the thought. Dimitri seemed asleep, but when the nurse closed the door, he moved his head slowly to look at me.

"Roza…" he sighed and I walked to the other side of the room to grab a chair. I placed it right next to him and I held onto his hand

"I'm here…" I tell him, although he already knew that. There was some silence for a while until he squeezed my fingers.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Chris." he said.

"What about him?" Although I wanted to avoid this subject, I knew he'd ask me one day, and better now than later.

"I thought he wasn't strigoi…" he explained.

"He wasn't, but I think the evil took over and, I just…I don't know…" I confess.

"And was he really, I mean actually nice?" I stared into his eyes.

"We made breakfast together. Chocolate chip pancakes. We flip them and they went everywhere, including the ceiling and floor. He even gave me chocolate milk and syrup. Once his friend left the area, he became softer." I smiled at the memory but I shook them away. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, did you actually love him?" I was hesitant and Dimitri took my other hand.

"I did…but like family. He made me happier than I'd been the whole time I was capture, I mean obviously but, still." I smiled at Dimitri. "He seemed like a long lost friend. But the love I felt for him will never match what I feel for you…" I tell him.

"Why'd you kiss him?" he asked. I felt my smile drop and I looked at the floor.

"I had an idea: A crazy idea. I thought that I was changing him back into a dhampir. So I thought that if I kissed him, it would change him permanently. Also, I woke up from a nightmare and he comforted me." I smiled again.

"That was a nightmare?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, you heard it?" Dimitri nodded.

"We were waiting for elevator to open, and we were beneath your floor. I head you scream and I left the elevator and ran up the stairs. When I barged in on you I thought that he was trying to rape you, again. That idea left my mind when you stood up for him…" Dimitri asked me to grab his glass of water.

"Oh…" I said, uselessly. I opened the water bottle that I took with me and drank it.

"What was the nightmare about?" I literally spit out all of the water in a spit take.

"That bad?" he asked and stifled a laugh. I looked at him and I felt all the color drain from my face. With the sight of me, Dimitri shut up.

"What was the dream?"

"I actually had two dreams… are you sure you want to listen to them? I don't want you to hate me…" I say as I wipe the water from my chin and mouth.

"I will never hate you…" he assured me. So I told him the two dreams. I started off with the one about me and Chris with the child in the park. After I told him the second dream, his appearance filled me with grief.

"so, um, yeah… those were the dreams…" I concluded. He looked at the bed and raised his eyes to my face and then stomach.

"You have a little bump…" he says, changing the subject. I wouldn't blame him. He had a lot more self control than me. I would lash out in rage if he told me he had dreams like mine only with a different woman.

"Yeah, Chris strigoi friend knew it too, and Chris and the third one named…Brad? Doesn't matter…" I say.

"that could be another possibility to why Chris was nice. He could have used that child against you," Dimitri says. "We should get an ultrasound and we can check out the baby."

"Alright. I'll return and tell Stan and Alberta you're alright and schedule me in." with that and a nod from Dimitri, I left the room. When I appeared again, Stan and Alberta smiled. I explained Dimitri's condition and then told them I'd check in for an ultra sound.

…

After signing in, they brought Dimitri into the room in a wheel chair, since he couldn't walk with only hours from being shot. Thank the Lord they removed the bullet easily. I sat on the table and I was told to pull up my shirt enough to expose my stomach. The gel was cool and tingled against my skin. Dimitri and I held our breath.

"Good news! Your babies are healthy and are in good condition," the doctor smiled warmly.

"Wait! Babies?" I asked. Dimitri looked shocked.

"Yes. Twins."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So Sorry I haven't updated in a while. :) Hope you liked this and PLEASE give suggestions for the next chapter!<strong>

**~Katlover101 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Dimitri's POV**

"Twins?" I asked, surprised. I held Rose's hand.

"Yes. Is this the first time knowing?" We nodded and my grip tightened. "Oh, then Congratulations!" The doctor dismissed Rose. My grip continued to tighten until Rose yelped.

"Dimitri!" she scolds.

"Sorry…don't leave me again…" I whisper. She nods while her eyes search for my feelings. I'm pushed back towards my room with Rose by my side. We are silent the whole way past the bustling doctors and sleeping patients.

"Miss? I need you to exit to the waiting room," the doctor says once we reached my room.

"Uh…okay?" Rose kisses my forehead and says goodbye. As she turns, I'm shoved into my room. She won't see me looking at her walk away as she looks back. I whimper as she broke her promise.

**Rose's POV**

I walk back feeling guilty. He told me NOT to leave him and I _did!_ I don't care if it's the doctor's orders. I should have made them drag me out.

But it's too late for that now as I find the two swinging doors staring at me. I sulk over and walk through. Eyes are turned to me, thinking I'm a nurse or doctor giving news for their loved ones. But no. They turn away depressed, except for Stan and Alberta though.

"How's the baby?" Alberta asks holding my hand once I sat down in-between them.

"The babies are just fine…they are healthy," I reply to them. They look at me.

"Twins? Wow…" was all Stan said.

"How'd he take it?" Alberta asked, referring to Dimitri obviously.

"Um, he squeezed my hand until it turned purple, but other than that, if he felt something, he didn't show it."

"Oh…" Alberta said inspecting my hand and noticed how red it was.

The two kept me company by comforting me and leaving me alone when I felt sad. But all together, I was still miserable.

_How did this happen to me? I'm just a dhampir! A dhampir who can have children with other dhampirs and strigoi! I have to remember that! But, why me? Why not Mason or Eddie? WHY ME?_

I kept my thoughts contained when the hospital called me a week later to pick Dimitri up. I was miserable still and depressed but I was soon happy when I heard the news that he was okay.

When I got there, they were still preparing Dimitri up for presentation. But I wondered what the date was. I had never checked.

"Excuse me?" I asked the woman behind the front desk.

"Miss? Can I help you with something?" She asked as she looked up from the computer screen.

"Um, yeah. What's the date?" I asked/

"Oh. Um it's March 8th…" she said eyeing me as if I was mental or had brain issues.

I was a bit shocked. In six more days, I'd have been gone for a month.

"Wow, um thanks." I said and I plopped down on the chair.

…

A couple minutes passed when Dimitri emerged. He limped and he had a sling around his arm. _What did he do?_

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Um fine. My chest does hurt like crap though…" he confessed.

"How's that happen?" I asked, pointing to the arm.

"I punched the drywall." Okay? Why would he do that?

"Care to explain why?" I asked.

"Roza? I don't want to talk about it."

Wow…on edge much?

"Do you want to talk about your attitude?" I asked as sweetly as I can.

"Listen, I just feel like crap. I had surgery four days ago! Let me think and rest a little while, okay?" he said flatly and he limped toward the door leaving me standing there wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, Miss, he'll come around in a day or too. He's been moody lately. One of the security officers said he had mumbled "Damn Twins" in his room but I can't be sure. He's real strong you know, broke through two layers of drywall!" A doctor told me as I walked out.

"He said…'damn twins'?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly and I darted off to the car to find Dimitri in shotgun.

"Are we going home now?" he asks.

"Are we? I don't know!" I snap.

"Wow…what's your problem?" He asks.

"What's my problem? What's _yours?_ Damn twins. That's REAL nice."

The color left his face.

"That's right mister! We're talking about this when we get home…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was something! He is so in trouble!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Katlover101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rose's POV**

The car drive on the way home started off infuriating. He just sat there, with his iPod, reading a western.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" I say, focusing on the road in front of us.

"No comment." He replies, flipping the page. I quickly glance at my dashboard to check my speed. I was driving at 55 mph on a 40 mph street.

"Crap…" I slow down as best as I can as I notice a police car a quarter of a mile ahead. Bless my amazing eyesight.

"Please will you talk to me? I'd rather talk about this now then in the comfort of the academy surrounded by moroi and dhampirs…" I ask. He sighs, folds the top corner of his current page, shuts the book and obligatorily pulled out his headphones.

"What?" he says flatly.

"Why don't you want the babies?" I ask. "You seemed happy when Adrian told us in the dream. But once you heard they were twins, why do you automatically hate them?"

"I don't hate them…" he says.

"But you said 'damn twins'!" I argue.

"No, I said. 'Damn! Twins…'" He says bickers back.

"What's the difference?"

"Your version says I hate them. It's like saying stupid twins. My version says, 'wow…twins…'" I stay quiet, thinking over his words. Did he really say it like that? The security person told the doctor there was no pause!

"Then why are you angry, ignoring me, refusing to talk with me and…just, why are you acting like I'm the last person you want to see?" I beg him to answer.

"Because…I'm…going threw a lot. I just got shot! I am now the father of twins! My girlfriend who I just saved from a strigoi left me when I told her not too!" he yells. I see a parking lot, so I pull into it.

"Why are we stopping?" he asks irritated.

"So we don't get into an accident with my yelling at you! I can understand that you're a bit moody from being shot! I know it's overwhelming that you now have twins! I'm still shocked too! But, do you know how guilty I felt as I walked away from you in that hospital a week ago?" I ask. Dimitri looked from the window to my face, wondering if I was telling the truth. "Yeah, I felt as guilty as hell! I kept telling myself to go back, to not leave without the security dragging me out! But I didn't. I didn't fight for your promise. I feel terrible! I was miserable for the last week!"

"I was miserable too, it's not all about you!" he says back calmly but with irritation that was building up. "Why didn't you visit me? I waited every day to see your bright face!"

"I know it's not all about me. It's about you too. And I couldn't bear to live with you tormenting me about leaving you…." Dimitri looks at me.

"I couldn't bear with the guilt flowing through me, eating me from the inside…" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

"You didn't want me to be angry with you?" he asks quietly. I nod once and a tear slides down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" he tells me.

"I thought you hated me. That you never wanted me to see you again. That I'd have to raise these kids on my own, with only Lissa to help me. I thought…" I stop seeing as he sees my point.

"It's alright now baby. But I have to tell you something now. I lied. I did say 'damn twins'. All I wanted was for them to somehow magically perish. I wanted to die as well. I couldn't bear with the anger so I punched the drywall. Two layers of drywall! I hated myself for not calling you back. I am a coward."

"No you aren't! I'm the coward here."

"I guess we both are. You couldn't confront me about my ignorance and I couldn't tell my true feelings about the babies…" he confesses. "Where are we?"

"We're in Coeur D'alene, Idaho. We're another couple hours until we reach the academy." I say turning the car into reverse.

"Okay…Are we done talking?"

"No, I have to ask something of you first."

"Go ahead."

"Do you forgive me?" I ask taking my foot off the gas and pushing it into drive.

"Yes… I do. I was stupid. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do…" I tell him and give him a reassuring smile as I drive off the parking lot, take a turn onto the highway and lose myself in my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter! I was super happy! :) Please give me a suggestion for the next chapter on what should happen. Should they make it back to the academy? Or should they get ambushed by something I have no idea what? I want your opinions! They comfort me.<strong>

**Thank you again and please review!**

**~Katlover101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed! And I'd also like to thank olivia williams for suggesting that I should have something happen. I won't tell you what Dimitri does! (You'll have to read to figure that out!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

I'm still mad at Rose. Although I knew she was telling the truth in the car, I just couldn't let go of my anger. I keep wanting to shut her out, but she drags me into conversation thinking I'm not mad anymore. I just want time to think or read my book.

The drive dragged on and on and ON for so long I thought we were driving across the country. Occasionally, Rose would ask if she was going the wrong direction. I always told her she was fine and to be quiet since I faked having a headache. She respected me and stayed quiet until she needed directions again.

"We're about an hour out of the St. Vladimir's. We just need to get through the mountains. Did you know that there's like twelve feet of snow on the mountains? It's really pretty…" she told me once we drove into Montana.

"That's great; I'll be able to grab some aspirin…" I tell her, looking out the window, and still playing the part of a man with a headache.

"Aww, you still have a headache? That's too bad. I can tell you from experience that they can get real bad…" she says real quietly so I could barely hear her. I nod letting her know I heard her. I peered out the window toward the summits of the mountains we were winding our way through. Well, she was right! They were beautiful. The sun glistened off the ice capped rocks and the snow looked fresh.

"It's weird how it snowed in the beginning of March…" Rose comments.

"Yeah," was my only reply.

"Did it snow a lot in Siberia?" she asked only being friendly.

"You could say that. I always had to gather wood to warm up the house and many people died in the blizzards." I say, still admiring the mountain tops.

"Wow," she said. We cruised down the highway and slid a bit on the sharp turns. She was a good driver and corrected her mistakes easily. It was fun too when we went down hill, we both enjoyed that.

…

We eventually stopped for a restroom break. I had no need to go but I stood in line to buy a pop from a vending machine. Rose had already gone and was now in the car. I could barely see her car which was three hundred feet away, but I could tell she was watching me.

After finally buying the soda when the line had diminished, I was ready to head back. Only a screech up the hill interrupted my thoughts.

"Run!" It yelled and a figure came running down the hill, constantly falling in the snow. A low rumble scared me even more as the ground shook

"Avalanche!"

The snow erupted from the evergreens and took over the restroom area. I couldn't move until I realized something. _Roza!_ The car was between me and the avalanche. She would be plowed over. Screams filled the air and people rushed in the opposite direction of the deadly snow. I had to shove through the crowd of people to get to Roza. I heard her scream as she opened the door to the car.

"ROZA!" I yelled, still pushing through people. The snow was hot on her trail. She looked back seeing in right behind her.

"Dimitri!" she yelled back. She wound herself through the parked cars to meet me. She was going to be alright, no I take that back. She was going to be in my arms. She looked around the crowd that I was still hustling through.

"I'm in here, Roza!" I yell frantically. She darts through the final cars and then gets to the curb. I see her eyes meet mine and she runs towards me. Until she trips.

"NO!" I'm running and at her. As I shove through the last layer, I'm free, but I was too late. I see a snow pile. It has stopped at this spot. I feel hot tears stream down my face. I have to help her. I begin to dig with my hands so I could rescue her. The screaming has stopped and people are staring at me.

"HELP ME! MY GIRLFRIENDS BURIED HERE AND SHE PREGNANT!" I yell desperately and people begin to rush over. We dug and dug as three feet of snow covered Rose. The snow was compacted down so it was even harder. Some people grabbed there snow shovels and used them to help. My hands were numb but I kept clawing. I saw strands of brown hair after the first ten minutes. I worked faster. After another thirty seconds, her head was uncovered.

"Dig up her body while I check for a pulse!" I command. They nod and work on the body.

"Roza…stay with me…" I say. Her pulse is too slow and she is barely breathing. Her skin is like -20o F and is like touching ice. When her body had been completely excavated out of the snow, she was immediately wrapped in many blankets. She was brought into the Ranger's Cabin and was set on a couch.

"Do you have a bathtub?" I ask. "We should get her in hot water."

"No. It's too soon. She would experience traumatic temperature change and that could kill her," the ranger said. I nodded and warmed my hands with my breath.

"Would you like some tea, hot chocolate, or coffee to warm those up? And what about for the girl?" he asked.

"I'd appreciate some coffee. She'll have hot chocolate and her name's Rose."

"Okay, sorry. I get the coffee for you and when Rose wakes up, I grab her the hot chocolate."

"Thank you."

The ranger left to the kitchen and I crouched next to Rose.

"Roza?" I whispered. Her breathing shifted a bit, as if she heard me. "Wake up…" her body stirs and she shivers a bit. After a minute, her eyes slowly open.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"You were buried in snow. There was an avalanche and you tripped before you got to me…" She reached for my hands.

"Why are they so cold?" she asked.

"I dug you out. I had help by the bystanders after I told them to help though." I tell her. I yell at the kitchen.

"Hey um Ranger, We'll need that Hot Chocolate now!" I yell. I hear a reply from the kitchen shortly after.

"Dimitri?"

"What?" I ask.

"I'm worried…" she confesses.

"About what?" I ask as I stare into her eyes.

"About the babies…"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think happened to them? D: oh no!<strong>

**Please Review! And thanks for reading! **

**~katlover101**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi y'all! Thank you for all the reviews I got! Also, I'm so happy because last Saturday, I had a volleyball tournament and we won 1st place! In the constellation bracket sadly. Only some may know what that is… :( But Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Katlover101**

**Everything belongs to MR, except for Chris, Rose's Twins, and the plot line!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"_About the babies…" _

Dimitri stares at me as a flash of realization hits him. "Crap...I forgot…I was too focused on you…" he says and he buries his hands in his face until he brings up his head to capture my eyes and embrace me.

"What are we going to do? I doubt there's an ultrasound here," I say tiredly as the ranger walks back in with the drinks. I hold the hot chocolate like it's my lifeline. I breathe it in and I can feel my whole body defrost. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" the ranger says before nodding in my direction and leaving us alone.

"We need for you to get back to the academy!" He tells me. "I swear, it's only you that ever gets in trouble…" I crack a smile.

"Haven't I told you that that's my middle name?" I joke. He chuckles a bit and holds me a bit longer. Eventually he gets back into reality and releases me.

"Have Stan and Alberta driven home?" he asks and takes a sip of his coffee.

"They drove home yesterday. They said that they trusted me enough to drive you home safely." I tell him and I place down the empty mug.

"They left you alone? What it Chris's strigoi friends came after you?" Dimitri demands.

"They left me a stake. You don't need to worry. What happened yesterday, happened yesterday. We need to focus on what's happened today."

"Like the fact that you could have been killed by the avalanche?" Dimitri blurts out, staring at his mug. I'm silent, studying his features.

"No. The fact that I wasn't. If you hadn't dug me out of that, I'd be dead." I tell him. He sighs.

"Well, I guess you're right… I have a problem with dwelling on the past." Dimitri looks at me. "I need to be looking into the future. And I think I'm ready for something. I keep it in my wallet everyday to remind me that I am looking for something. Looking for someone."

"What are you going on about?" I ask obviously confused.

"For the past week, I've been angry at you. I thought you hated me. I hated you. I didn't want you in my life. I wanted to get rid of you. But, seeing you trip and the snow piling over you. Seeing you almost die. Seeing how important you are in my life, I want to ask you something."

"Dimitri, get on with it. I know you aren't the sappiest of people…" I say as I crake a smile.

"Roza, will you marry me?" I stare at him shocked as he pulls out a ring from his wallet. He looks at me with an intensity, a lust I had never seen before.

"Dimitri, I love you, and yes, I'll marry you, but after I graduate and the baby is born. I'm not going to look fat in my wedding dress." I tell him.

"You'll never look fat to me…" he whispers with the Russian accent bringing a chill down my back. I giggle and he slides the ring up my finger.

"I love it, and I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I know it's going fast! But I'm writing as I'm going along and I had nothing else to do so sorry! :(<strong>

**~Katlover101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rose's POV**

We've driven back now and we're everything that everybody talks about. When I pass through hallways, people stop and say thing like "it's good to have you back…" or they ask me what happened.

On the first day I got back the only thing I heard was Lissa. I was sitting at my table with Christian while Lissa wasn't here yet. Lissa was passing a table.

"Did you hear Rose is back?" they were gossiping to themselves. Lissa snapped her head toward them.

"Rose it back?" she asked. They nodded. Lissa looked around and eventually caught my eye.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! How dare you not tell me that your home!" She stomps over and pulls me into a big bear hug. I try to get her off a bit but she squeezes me harder.

"Lissa, you might…NOT…want to do that…" I choke out as she squeezes harder.

"Why?" she says as she backs up. Her eyes gaze down at my stomach and her eyes widen. "YOUR PREGNANT?" all eyes turn toward her and me. Lissa has her mouth clamped over her mouth and she gives me an apologetic look on her face. The hall was still quiet but I just stood up and faced them.

"Yeah…I'm pregnant. No shut up and eat your food." I said. The moment I said that, everyone began to whisper and talk about my baby. I turned to Lissa.

"Come on, I need to talk to you…" I say. I gripped her shirt and dragged her along.

…

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She says. I let her go in the empty hallway and pull her into a hug. She seemed shocked.

"Thank you…" I whisper, a tear slipping from my eye. She wraps her arms around me and tightened.

"Why thank you?"

"I've been trying to find a right moment to say it out loud… Why hide it and everyone freaking out when I have a bulge or let them freak out when I don't have one. When they see the bulge they won't freak out…thank you…" I say, breaking the hug and wiping the tears.

"Oh Rose…" she says, smoothing my hair. "Who's the father? And don't tell me if it's that strigoi who took you…" she says.

"It's Dimitri…and it isn't baby…it's babies…" I say smiling.

"Can I be the 'aunt'?" she asks. I nod.

"YAY! I'll never actually be a real aunt though," she sighs.

"Hey, yes you will be, to me you're a sister by blood… and it's not because of the bond…" I say. She smiles.

"Oh! Also, guess what!" I shriek.

"What?"

"He proposed…" I whisper and trot away. Lissa just stands wondering until it hits her.

"what the…he? OH MY GOSH ROSE!" She runs after me and we sync in steps and laugh to the end of the hall…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I know short chapter. But I don't know what else so this is the end. I KNOW! I'm CRYING TOO! Unless you can give me a suggestion, this will be finished!<strong>

**Please PM me or review if you have a suggestion!**

**Thanks for sticking with me all these chapters!**

**~Katlover101**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm really bad at pregnant scenes so I'm skipping straight to the Wedding!**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed and liked my story! You guys rock and you keep me going! Thanks!**

**Hope you like this and please review!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

_**After the birth of two healthy boys…The day of the Wedding**_

"Rose! You look beautiful!" Lissa squeals as I spin in my dress. I smile and turn back to the mirror. My hair was braided and wrapped around my head, my earrings dazzled and gleamed, my veil was wrinkle-free, and my dress was super puffy. It was my dream wedding outfit in reality.

"It's all thanks to you…" I say, winking and taking a careful step off the modeling pedestal. It was finally here: the day I marry Dimitri. My heels clack on the floor. "You were the one that ordered the dress, jewelry, and the makeup!"

Lissa blushed.

"Ha! I know…I could become a fashion designer one day…" Lissa begins to daydream.

"I'd buy it!" I admit. I was also just flattering her.

"Hey!" she shouts. I jump back, shocked. Then she just laughs. "You're too kind…" she says extremely quiet as she curtseys. I shove her playfully, which makes her lose her balance and almost fall. She laughs and I do too. The giggles turn to tears and we're hugging in less than two minutes.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" she sobs. I smoothen out her hair and hush her.

"I know…but you'll get married with Christian…he'll propose sooner or later…" I comfort her. She backs off, sniffs a bit, wipes off the tears and pulls herself together.

"Thank the Lord I put on waterproof mascara!" she comments. I hug her one last time before a knock is heard on the door.

"Come in!" I say. Christian opens the door.

"Hello, Ladies…" he says.

"CHRISTAIN! Look at her dress! Rose, spin for him!" Lissa says.

"Do I really have too?" I whine.

"Don't make me use compulsion on you!" she warns. I groan. As she commanded, I twirl for her. I hear Christian clap and soon enough I get dizzy. As I almost trip, I'm caught by Adrian.

"Little dhampir!" Adrian says. His emerald eyes burn into mine. "I guess I can't call you that anymore, Rose. Look at you! You're getting married!" he gestures to my dress.

"I know…" I say, patting down the poof. "I'm a bit nervous" I admit.

"Don't be…he was meant for you…" he sounded a bit disappointed to admit that.

"Hey…I love Dimitri, but if I never met him, I'd be with you in a heartbeat, as long as you get rid of the clove cigarettes…" I say, nudging his arm. He smiles.

"Thanks…now you need to get out there, Missy…" he says, linking my arm.

"Are you taking me down the aisle?" I ask. He nods. We step out of the door into the hallway. We walk and I can hear the organ man warming up. I'm about to enter when I hear running footsteps behind me.

"Wait! Stop!" the man says. We do and wait for him to catch up with us.

"What's your problem?" Adrian asks. I elbow him.

"Adrian! Be nice to the man!" I spit out at him through my teeth.

"My problem," the man answers his question, "is that you're doing my job!"

I stare at him. "Wait…you? You're? You're my dad?" I ask.

"Yes…I'm your mobster daddy." He says.

"Haha! I'm a mobster daughter!" I squeal.

"Ibrahim!" I hear my mom yell as she runs.

"Janine?" he asks.

"Oh shit…" I say. All three look at me. "What? It's my day; I can say what I please!"

"I'll take that, mr…?" My dad asks.

"Just call me Adrian…" he says and let's go of me. My dad takes my arm and I get the aroma of alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?" I whisper to him.

"When is he _not _drinking…" my mom says. I laugh.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"I am now, old man. Lead the way!" I smile as he glares at my nickname, but sure enough, we get going. The door is opened and the organ begins to play. Dimitri looks really nervous and can't stand still. We begin to walk and I am getting more confident with every step I take. I'm feet away from Dimitri when I hear a scream; the scream of Mia, the girl holding my children for me during the wedding. The music stops and I'm rushing over to Mia. I stumble in my heels so I pull them and throw them at the wall. I run to Mia, who had to be at the back of the room. She's hyperventilating and a large group of people are around her. I couldn't get through.

"Everybody MOVE!" Dimitri yells **(A/N haha! It's like the Princess Bride!)**. Everyone spreads away and leaves room for us. I look up at him.

"Thank you!" I kiss his quickly and run to Mia. One baby is fast asleep in the baby carrier but the other is in her arms.

"What happened?" I ask, I can feel tears in my eyes.

"I don't know…he just stopped breathing!" Mia says in between her own heavy breathing. I gasp. I stand up.

"IS THERE A DOCTOR IN HERE?" I ask. I search around. In the back, a woman stands up.

"I am!" she runs over. When she gets there, she asks what's wrong.

"She said he stopped breathing…" Dimitri says, pointing to Mia.

"is that true?" she asks. Mia nods. "Okay, I need everyone out!" the doctor commands.

"us too?" I ask. She nods.

"He's very crowded…" she says.

"Okay, please make him better!" I plead. She nods.

"I'll do my best."

So Dimitri and I grab my other baby that was asleep and get out into the hall. I'm sobbing and Dimitri is there comforting me. After a half an hour, I've lost hope.

"Miss?" the woman asks who was a doctor.

"Is he?" I was referring to death. She nods, and hangs her head low. I break out sobbing and I'm crying buckets. Dimitri has tears too.

Lissa hears me.

"What happened?"

"He's dead, Lissa…dead…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Rose's POV**

I sob into Dimitri's shirt. Lissa looks at me with that look that meant she felt sorry for me. "I just can't believe it!" I say, muffled by the tuxedo. Many friends and what family I do have, pass by and tell me how sorry they are. I only nod and try to ignore them all. I sit up off of Dimitri, and cradle my survivor and I try to think of which baby it is.

"Is this Adrian or Christian?" I ask Dimitri. And yes, I named them after those too. Honestly I think that Christian is a better role model.

"This one is Christian…he's got the freckle on his ear…" Dimitri points out. I smile and use my finger to play with his ear lobe, which makes him laugh. I sigh and lean of Dimitri's shoulder. He's very comfy.

"Identical twins are hard…" I sigh, wiping a tear that just fell, since I realized I don't have twins anymore. "I really liked Adrian too; he had the cutest little giggle…" Dimitri smiled and Lissa gasped. I looked at her confused. She looked at me briefly and then ran into the chapel.

"What is she…?" I handed Christian to Dimitri and chased after her. "NO LISSA!" I yelled. I don't want my baby to have to experience Lissa's thoughts and…stuff she does with Christian…and being Shadow Kissed in general.

"Block her from getting to me!" Lissa compelled some quests. They held onto me as I tried to get past them. Lissa knelt down and began to close her eyes, touching Adrian's forehead. My dhampir strength won over the guests and I ran though them to stop Lissa. I lunged at them, but when I saw Adrian's eyes flutter open, I knew it was too late.

The after party was a mix of joy from some people and disappointment from people who knew how pained Adrian would end up living.

I held Adrian and cuddled with him. "Don't worry little one, I'll help you though it," I said, stroking his hair. Dimitri held Christian, bouncing him in his arms.

"You're going to be a great mother, Roza…" Dimitri said, kissing me briefly. We don't want to scar the kids' minds. I chuckled at my thought and stroked Adrian some more.

"As much as I don't want him to be Shadow Kissed, at least he's alive…" I smile…

"Yes…I agree…" Dimitri says, admiring them both.

"I love you…and you, and especially…you…" I said, pointing to Christian, then Adrian, and finally at Dimitri.

"Same here, baby, and this baby, and u…my baby…" Dimitri said, pretty much doing the same thing.

"I think I'm going to vomit…" Lissa said. I smiled.

"Don't…we don't want Adrian to experience it."

Lissa laughed so hard, little Christian began to cry.

"Honey, you're scaring them!" Bigger Christian commented.

"And don't scare him by doing anything…in bed…" Dimitri said, gesturing to little Adrian, as well as Big Adrian. Adrian looked offended and confused at the same time.

"Oh come on! Just a little?" Christian complained. I smiled.

"We're going to have a good time joking about this, aren't we?" I said. Dimitri and the rest smiled. I stared down at my bundle of joy, who was about to share the same experience as me.

"You're going to be just fine…" I thought, stroking his dark brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! This is the end. There will be an epilogue chapter though…and it will be LONG! So don't worry :) <strong>

**And from all the love I have gotten from this Story, I shouldn't have to ask for reviews…and they are appreciated :D**

**~Bridgette- Daughter of Athena **


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
